The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to collaboration between mobile devices.
The proliferation of mobile devices can present both opportunities and areas of concern for an enterprise. Because mobile devices may be more susceptible to being stolen, misplaced, or compromised in some way, enterprises may deploy a set of security tools that may provide a security layer around the mobile applications. Mobile Content Management (MCM) tools may provide the ability for a user to securely access, and collaborate on, content stored by an enterprise. As much of an enterprise's content may be considered sensitive or proprietary, an enterprise may place adopt policies that include restrictions on invoking certain applications or accessing certain types of data or files to ensure that sensitive information is not compromised. These restrictions may include operation limitations, geo fence limitations, time of day/week limitations, and access limitations. Other restrictions may include limitations on copying a file to local storage, e.g., a mobile device or desktop computer, for viewing or modification. The policies may also include requirements that various applications and/or other software components, such as operating systems, be upgraded before certain applications and/or data can be used. While such policies have a valid purpose in enhancing the security of mobile devices, the policies may in some instances, negatively impact use productivity. As a result, an enterprise may look for ways to boost user productivity and output through use of mobile devices. For example, an enterprise may install content and collaboration tools that can be used to provide a platform for users to manage a project including organizing, discussing, and tracking files among members of the project team. These tools may allow users to securely store and share content with version control to avoid having to email content to various members of a project team and manually keep track of the latest versions and changes.